A new beginnig
by MusaRiven
Summary: After Link saved Hyrule, he retured to Ordon. One day Bo brings a special person back to Link's life. ZeLink :D
1. An old friend

I wrote this story ages ago so it's not that good but I thought it would be fun to put it up.:)

Chapter 1

An old friend

''Link, please one more time?'' Colin begged.

The kids is sitting upon the ranch with Link and listen him tell about his journey to save Hyrule.

''Another one?'' Link laughed.

''Just one more?''

''Okey, the absolutely last one for today... but first, I want to know everybody's favourite part.'' Link smiled. ''Colin? Withs yours?

''I think its when you defeated Ganondorf.'' the young boy answered.

''Why is that?''

''Its when you saved Hyrule and Princess Zelda.''

''Alright, Talo? Withs yours then?''

''When you defeated Zant, he sounds cool.''

''But he was also evil.''

''Yeah, I know but still.''

''Malo?''

''I dont know, maybe when you got the master sword''

''Beth, you turn''

''I like all the parts with Princess Zelda, she sounds pretty.''

''She is'' Link answered the girl.

''Link? Do you miss her?'' Colin asked sadly.

''Yes Colin, I do miss her.''

''Do you think you ever will see her again?''

''I dont know, maybe someday.''

''Did you love her?'' Talo asked

''You know what? I think its dinner soon'' Link avoid his question. ''Should we not go back to the village and check?''

He stood up and started to walk down back to the village, and the kids follows.

* * *

Its sunset at Hyrulefield. Bo the major of Ordon, are on his way home from Castle Town. He sees something on the ground, he walks closer and sees that its a girl has fainted. He scoops her up and takes her to Ordon with him.

* * *

Rusl and Link stands at Sera's shop when the kids have gone to bed.

''So how many times did you tell them today?''

''Four, they never gets tired of listen'' Link laughed.

''They look up to you Link, special Colin. You are like a big brother to him.''

''Yeah, I have always felt like one too.''

''You know if you want to talk, me and Uli is here to listen.''

''Thanks, that really means allot.''

''Well you have always been like a son to us.''

Rusl smiles at him and he smiles back.

''Look Bo are back.''

''But what is it he carries on?''

''It looks like a body, lets check it out.''

They walks over to the Major who has placed the girl on the ground.

''Hey Bo who is... the... Zelda?'' Link says in chock and fells on his knees besides her.

* * *

1 review to next chapter =D


	2. No memories

I wrote this story ages ago so it's not that good but I thought it would be fun to put it up.:)

A new beginning

Chapter 2

No memories

Link, Rusl and Bo has take Zelda to Rusl's house to let Uli have a look at her.

''Is she gonna be okey?''

''Yes, she will come around.''

''When?''

''I don't know Link? It could be a few minutes, hours. Even days.''

''Days?''

''Calm down Link, we cant do anything more then wait at the moment.''

''But what if she wakes up and I am not here?''

''You will be the first to know.''

''And you can be here with her at the days.'' Bo promised.

''But the ranch?'' Link was about to protest.

''I am sure Fado can manage.''

''Thanks.''

''You really care for her.''

''Even if we don't have known each other for a long time, we have gone through allot together.''

He lifts his hand and strokes Zelda softly on her cheek.

* * *

Next morning, Link gets up early. He hurries to dress and runs to the village. He sees Rusl and Colin outside their house and runs over to them.

''Is she awake yet?''

''No, but Uli thinks that she wakes up today.''

''Link, I saw her.'' Colin said in happiness.

He smiles down at the young boy.

''So what did you think?''

''She isn't pretty!''

''No? Link frowns and looks surprised.

''She is beautiful!''

''Yeah, isn't she?''

''Can I stay with you and look after her?''

''Sure you can.''

''Well Uli is inside waiting for you.''

''Come on Link, hurry.''

Colin grabs Links hand and drags him inside the house.

* * *

''She looks so peaceful.'' Uli whispers.

''Why cant she wake up?!''

''Don't worry Link its only am.''

''With is lunchtime mommy.''

''Alright sweetie I coming, Link do you want some?''

''Huh? Oh, no thank you.''

''If you change your mind, let me know okey?''

''Of course.''

They smiles at each other and Uli takes Colin down the stairs.

Link pulls Zelda gently up, sits down at the bed behind her and let her rest on his strong chest.

He lays his arms around her and buries his head in the long brown hair.

''What has happened to you?''

''What do you think has happened to her?''

''Rusl? How long have you stand there?''

''Long enough to see that you are in love with her.''

''Me? In love? Get real.''

''So what do you think has happened to her then?''

''Well I guess exhausted, she couldn't been attacked because she haven't any cuts.''

''Yeah, you right she hasn't.''

''So was it something special you wanted?''

''Yeah, the kids wonders if they can come up?''

''Its okey by me, its your house.''

Rusl goes back down.

Link gets up again and sits on the chair.

After a few minutes Talo, Malo and Beth runs up the stairs with Rusl walking behind them.

''Wow, she really is beautiful.'' Talo whispers.

''If you want to see something beautiful, just wait until she smiles.''

Colin and Uli walks up and joins them, Colin runs over to Link and jumps up in his lap.

Suddenly Zelda's eyes open and she pulls herself up in sitting position.

''Where am I?''

''In Ordon your highness.''

''Your highness?''

''Yes, you are the princess.''

''I am?''

''Don't you remember anything anymore?'' Link raised his voice.

* * *

2 review to next chapter =D


	3. The boy in green

**I wrote this story ages ago so it's not that good but I thought it would be fun to put it up.:)**

* * *

**A new beginning**

**Chapter 3**

**The boy in green.**

''No, well there is one thing.'' Zelda scratched her head.

''And what is that?''

''A boy.''

''A boy?''

''Yeah, in green clothes.''

The others looks at Link, but he is in his own thought.

''Don't you remember his name?'' Zelda shook her head sadly.

''Do you remember what happened to you, before you fainted?''

''I am sorry, but no.''

''I will be right back.'' Link lifts Colin down back at the floor and are on his way out.

''Where are you going?''

''Talk to Ordona, she maybe know something.'' Link started to walk of but was hold back by Rusl.

''I'll coming with you.'' Link and Rusl heads down the stairs and to the spring.

* * *

''Oh great Ordona, listen to our words of need.'' A strong light made them both close their eyes.

''Link, hero chosen by the goddess. I am listening.''

''Princess Zelda has lost her memory it seems, and we wonders if you know how to get it back.''

''Is it all gone? Can't she absolutely not remember anything?''

''Only a boy in green clothes, and I guess that is me.''

''Then its simple.''

''So you know a way?''

''Yes.''

* * *

**I know this one very short so I uploaded two chapters.**

**P.s As I've said. I was like 11 when I wrote this, I didn't have any imagination. I couldn't spell, or put the words correctly together so. I've correct the words I had spelt wrong now but there might be faults yet. But I WON'T change anything in the plot until chapter nine, which I have ready have written and I can't do longer chapters in the old one or those who already is finished. You'll just have to wait to chapter 10 for longer.**


	4. I have missed you

**I wrote this story ages ago so it's not that good but I thought it would be fun to put it up.:)**

* * *

**A new beginning**

**Chapter 4**

**I have missed you.**

''The only thing to get her memory back is, that she have to see the only thing she remembered.''

''But she did see me.'' Link explained.

''In the heroes clothes?''

''No, so what you saying is that I only have to show me in the heroes clothes?'' Link felt confused.

''Yes, and after she will remember again.''

''Thank you Ordona.'' Link and Rusl make their way back to the village.

''You know what? If you go and change, I will go back and tell Uli.'' Rusl patted Link on the back.

''Yeah, good idea.'' Link made his way into his house and Rusl to his.

* * *

**Knock, Knock**

''Wait a second.'' Link slipped the green tunic over his head and opens the door.

''Ilia? What are you doing here?''

''What am I doing here? So is it wrong to do a visit at yours best friend?'' Ilia looked slightly hurt.

''No, I am just...'' He was interrupted by Ilia-

''Why are you wearing that?'' She had just noticed the green tunic.

''Zelda is here.'' Link buttoned his belt.

''So what? Doesn't your original outfit seems to good for her royal highness?'' Ilia folded her arms and glared at her childhood friend.

''Someone has woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.'' Link grinned at her.

''That wasn't funny Link, and I don't trust her.''

''Well that is your problem, if you excuse me I have a princess memory to restore.'' He put his cap on and walked out of the tree house.

''What?'' She followed him out.

''Come and I will explain on the way.'' He had jumped instead of taking the ladder. A few minutes later, when Link had told her…. Almost everything.

''So what if she cant remember you?''

''Ilia, how can you say that? She is the princess of Hyrule. Of course it matter is she gets her memory back.''

''Well duh, she is gonna rip us apart.''

''No, she is not.'' Link laughed.

''Yes, she is.''

''No, she isn't.''

''Yes, she is.''

''Link!'' They both looks up at Rusl's house to see Zelda waving at him from the small group and runs toward him in his embrace. Ilia walks of with angry steeps.

''What was it with her? Are she your girlfriend of something? I really didn't wanted to complicate between you two.''

''No, she is not my girlfriend, you know she's my friend but no.''

''I have missed you.''

''I have missed you too.'' They gazes into each others eyes and the space between their faces grows smaller but draws apart from a shout.

''Link.'' The kids runs over to them.

''Aren't we going to show the princess around?'' Colin pulled Link's tunic.

''Yeah, aren't you?'' Zelda turned and smiled at Link.

''Well if you want?''

''Of course I want silly.'' She hit playfully on his chest.

''Alright, princess?'' Link gave her, his arm.

''Thank you hero.'' She takes it and they starts to walk.

* * *

A few hours later Link, Zelda, Colin, Malo, Talo and Beth sits by Sera's shop.

''Okey, princess? Which would you chose, to kill Link or marry him if he asked you?'' Talo asked and the other kids giggled.

''Talo!'' Link glared at him.

''I would defiantly marry him.'' Zelda blushed, but smiled.

''You would?'' Link looked at her, with wide open eyes.

* * *

**4 reviews to next chapter =D**


	5. Ready

**_I wrote this story ages ago so it's not that good but I thought it would be fun to put it up.:)_**

* * *

**_A new beginning_**

**Chapter 5**

**Ready**

''Why do you sounds so surprised?'' Zelda laughed.

''I mean you are royal, I am just a goatherd.''

''It doesn't matter, besides you are not just a goatherd.''

''I am not?''

''No of course not, you are the Hero of Time.''

''I was, I bet nobody even remember what happened.''

''Are you kidding? Everybody in Castle town is talking about it.''

''Really?''

''Yeah.''

''Wow Link, you are famous.''

''Yeah, I guess I am.''

''Colin, bedtime.'' Uli shouts.

''Do I have to?''

''Yes, come on in now!''

''Fine!'' Colin signs and hugs Link good night.

''Good night Link''

''Good night buddy.''

''Good night then princess.''

''Sweet dreams Colin.''

He gives Zelda a hug too before the runs up to his mother.

''I guess we shall go to bed too.'' Talo says.

''Yeah.'' Malo replied.

They also share a hug with the hero and the princess, and walks over to their house.

''Beth shall you not also go to bed?''

''I am not tired Link.''

''Beth!''

''Okey, only because its you.''

She gives him a hug.

* * *

''How long do you stay?''

''I don't know?''

''Wont they wonder where you are at the castle?''

''Not for a while, they know I am here.''

''They do? How?''

''I was on my way here, before I fainted.''

''You where? How come?''

''I had to see you again.''

''Did you missed me that much?''

''You have no idea Link, you have no idea.''

''Ah princess its here you are, you know that you can sleep in our house.''

''Thanks Rusl, but I don't want to force myself in to yours house.''

''Nonsense, we will be glad to.''

''Well thank you, I am started to get real tired.''

''Then come with me.''

''Alright good night Link.''

''Good night Zel.''

They hugs and she follows Rusl to his house.

''He maybe had right? I maybe have feelings for her.''

* * *

Later that night when all the others has gone to sleep, apart from Link.

He sits on his bed with his lantern besides him, still wearing the heroes clothes with the Master Sword in his hands.

''You sure have killed many evil creatures, so much blood. But still are you clean as when I got you, without polished you.''

**Knock, Knock**

''Who can it be this late?''

He opens the door.

''Zel? Are you still awake?''

''I couldn't sleep, so I thought if you where awake we could talk. There is something I need to tell you.''

''Sure, come in.''

''Thanks!''

She walks in and he closes the door after.

''So what was it you wanted to tell me?''

''There is one thing I only have thought about since you left.''

''And that is?''

''This!''

She leans closer to him and presses gently her lips to his.

They carry on kissing for a few seconds before drifting apart.

''Is this really what you want princess?''

''Its what I always wanted, Link?''

''Yeah?''

''Do you love me?''

''Yeah I do, I really do,''

They starts to kiss again.

* * *

**_Two reviews until next one :)_**


	6. Pure Evil

**_I wrote this story ages ago so it's not that good but I thought it would be fun to put it up.:)_**

* * *

**A new beginning**

**Chapter 6**

**Pure evil**

Next morning when Rusl wakes up he sees all the goats free all over the village.

When he has got everybody awake he tells the kids to get Link and Epona for put out to pasture them back to the ranch.

The kids runs up to Links house and sees him and Zelda outside feeding Epona.

''Link! Link!''

''Hey where is the fire?''

''You have to come with Epona.''

''Why?''

''All the goats has escaped and walks over the whole village.''

''What? How did that happened?''

''We don't know yet, but you have to get them back to the ranch.''

''I am on my way.''

Link mounts Epona and trot down to the village.

Zelda walks with the kids back down.

* * *

When they have got every goat back to the ranch, Bo calls for a meeting outside his house.

''Have you looked orderly now?''

''I didn't found the real look so I places a board in front of at the mean time.''

''Alright Fado, when did you leave the ranch last time?'' Bo asked.

''01.30''

''So that means the goats get out after 01.30, and you are sure you looked orderly?''

''I am positive.''

''And they cant get out by them self?''

''That's not possible, they don't reach that high and I see that someone has set them free.'' Link explained.

''But who did it then? It has to be someone of us.''

''I bet it is the princess over there.''

Ilia points at Zelda.

* * *

**I know this one very short so I uploaded two chapters.**


	7. Busted

**A new beginning**

**Chapter 7**

**Busted**

''Me?!''

''That's just ridiculous Ilia, she has an alibi.'' Link said with sarcasm.

''Oh yeah? And who is that?''

''Me, she was with me all night.''

''And why?''

''None of us could sleep, so she came to me and we talked the night through.''

''And you arrived?''

''00.00.''

''Which means that she is innocent.''

''But who did it?''

Something falls out from Ilia's bag she has on the leg, it was the stick to the ranch gate.

''Ilia? Do you have something to say in defend?''

''Okey I confess, it was me.'' Ilia cried.

''But why?''

''I will tell you why, I did it because to send her home to the castle where she belongs, I don't want her here.''

She runs inside her house.

''I maybe should heed home.''

''You are not going anywhere Zel!'' Link ordered.

''Link is right princess.'' Bo walks over to them. ''You are our guest, just ignore my daughter.''

''But...'''

''No buts, you will stay here.''

* * *

Zelda is sitting by Ordona spring herself and thinking.

Until a handsome boy joins her.

''Here you are, I have looking all over for you.''

''Oh, hey Link.''

''What's up?''

''Just thinking, about what happened this morning.''

''Zel!'' He sits down besides her. ''Stop thinking about it.''

''I can't, I starts to regret that I ever came here.''

''Ouch, that hurt.''

''Well, except last night.''

''That's better.''

They starts to kiss.

* * *

**_5 reviews until next chapter =)_**


End file.
